


Lost Bet

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Ripe Fruit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Food Kink, Frottage, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sam gets dean to fuck a pumpkin while he watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Bet

"You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me," Dean splutters.

"Hey, you’re the one who lost the bet, man," Sam shrugs. "It’s either this, or you wear the other costume I picked out for you."

And there’s no way in  _hell_  that’s happening, considering Sam’s idea of a ‘costume’ is little more that cat ears and a thong. His cock twitches at the mere thought, and he’s probably go to jail for indecent exposure considering he’d be hard all night and thongs just aren’t built to hide much.

But still….

"This is pretty fucking weird, Sammy, even for you," he mumbles. As an alternative, Sam has presented him with a pumpkin with a single hole carved in it. The edge of the hole has even been bevelled off, Dean notes as he traces his finger over it.

"So what’s it gonna be man?" Sam asks, a note of humor in his voice, and Dean looks up at his brother to see the man struggling to smother a grin. The bastard has fished the thong out of somewhere and has it dangling from his outstretched hand.

"Fine, pervert," Dean grunts and stands, hands going immediately for his belt. Sam’s eyes go a little wide, but he tucks the thong back in his pocket and settles in a kitchen chair to watch.

Dean shoves his jeans and boxers down his thighs and tentatively strokes his half hard cock. He shuts his eyes when he realizes that looking at the pumpkin on the table is doing him no good and pictures the last time he had Sam bent over this table. Phantom memories of tight heat and low moans get him hard quickly, and he strokes for a bit longer until Sam clears his throat.

Grudgingly, he opens his eyes, shooting his brother a glare, but a flare of heat hits him when he sees the flush on Sam’s face and the line of Sam’s cock through his jeans. Jesus. Dean gulps a little, draws the pumpkin toward the table edge, and lines his cock up. The flesh of the thing is cool and wet, but fucking  _tight_  as Dean pushes in. He shivers a little when the sensitive skin of his balls comes into contact with the pumpkin’s cool surface and fuck, what the fuck is he doing?His hands are gripping the thing as tightly as they can, cock buried to the hilt, and he’s shivering at the sensation of the stringy insides teasing over the head of his dick and it is too  _weird._

There’s a quiet noise from Sam and Dean spares him a look. Sam’s hard cock is in his fist, stroking slowly while his eyes are fixed on Dean. He offers a little nod of his head, and Dean sucks in a breath before he thrusts carefully. It’s slick and tight and way better than it should be, and before Dean knows it he’s pumping his hips hard, hands tight on the pumpkin to keep it from slipping across the table. Sam is moaning quietly in his chair, and the kitchen is filled with the sound of their pants and slick thrusts.

Dean’s eyes clamp shut as he gets closer and closer to coming, and he doesn’t hear Sam get up before strong hands clamp onto his hips and Sam’s cock thrusts wetly against his ass. Sam’s thrust pushes Dean back into the pumpkin and he groans as Sam sets a harder, faster pace. There’s no way he can last like this, and went the first hot splash of Sam’s come lands on his ass, Dean chokes on a cry and buries himself deep, shuddering as he comes.

He’s panting as he nudges Sam back, pulling out with a squelch and making a face at the orange bits sticking to his cock. Sam, the bastard, is laughing quietly as he tucks himself back into his jeans, and Dean snatches a hand towel from the counter, cleaning himself off before chucking it at his brothers head.

"Asshole," he growls as Sam keeps laughing.


End file.
